El Alzamiento
by Overlooker
Summary: Son sus vacaciones y el mundo se esta yendo al infierno, ahora él tiene que recorrer 500 kilómetros para llegar a una posible zona segura. Calificación M porque será Gore, tendrá escenas violentas.
1. Prologo

**El Alzamiento.**

* * *

―Te lo digo en serio, el mundo se está yendo al infierno.

―Shikamaru…

― ¿Qué no ves las noticias, Naruto?, cada vez más personas mueren por culpa de esa gripe.-Dijo Shikamaru, él estaba hablando con Naruto por teléfono. ―Caen como moscas.

Naruto sonrió mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana de su apartamento, como estaba en el 4 piso tenía una buena vista de la ciudad. Era un caluroso día de verano y el sol brillaba intensamente sin piedad.―Bueno, he oído que hay bastantes disturbios y saqueos. Quizás tengas algo de razón…

―La tengo.-Interrumpió Shikamaru. ―Lo próximo que veremos será un montón de cadáveres pudriéndose en el sol.-Entonces, él bajo su tono de voz a un simple susurro, como si trata de evitar que alguien lo escuchase. ―Las cosas están peor de lo que te imaginas, todos aquí abajo están bastante nerviosos, la alarma en Japón ha ascendido a clase tres.

La sonrisa de Naruto se borró. Eso indicaba que el brote, de lo que su amigo se refería como la "gripe", ya había alcanzado zonas más pobladas y las fuerzas militares ya se habían involucrado. ― ¿Tan rápido?-Dijo finalmente el rubio. ―Pero si solo han pasado tres días.

―Te lo dije amigo… ¿exactamente dónde estás ahora? Tengo entendido que el brote comenzó en Kyoto, y ahora mismo el lugar es un verdadero infierno.

―Estoy en Tokyo.

Shikamaru guardó silencio un momento. ―Estás jodido, tienes que salir de ahí. Debes venir conmigo, en Morioka, las cosas son seguras aquí.

―Eso está al otro lado del país.-Dijo Naruto. ―Por ahora no ha pasado nada por aquí, tal vez tengan controlado el brote.

Shikamaru se rió, o al menos eso intento. Lo único que consiguió fue soltar una especie de jadeo. ―Esto no se controla, no se puede controlar.-Naruto escuchó como unas alarmas sonaban de fondo. ―Maldición, me tengo que ir. Volveremos a hablar luego, y hazme caso, lárgate de Tokyo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Shikamaru cortó la llamada. Naruto permaneció un momento escuchando el característico «beep» del teléfono antes de también cortar la llamada. Fue hasta su habitación, tomó una vieja mochila táctica de color naranja y comenzó a guardar un poco de ropa en ella. ―Ah, justo en mis jodidas vacaciones.-Murmuró luego de terminar de empacar.

Entonces vio una pequeña caja marrón en el fondo del cajón, al abrirla encontró dos pistolas Heckler & Koch USP con un total de seis cartuchos, ambas eran calibre 9mm. Las observó unos instantes. ―Bueno, "hombre precavido vale por dos".-Dijo para luego tomar las armas. Una vez que tuvo todo preparado, salió de su apartamento. ―Shikamaru, maldito vago, me vas a hacer recorrer 500 jodidos kilómetros.

* * *

**Notas:**

**Son casi las 5 a.m. y me llegó de golpe la inspiración. Bueno, eso y estar volviendo a ver "The Walking Dead". **

**¿Quieren peleas contra Dioses, Demonios y demás?, ¿poderes extraordinarios y armas legendarias? Pues no, aquí no va a ver eso. Lo que tendrán en este…, califiquémoslo por el momento como "Original Fic", van a ser Zombies.**

**Si, algo que no he visto mucho por este foro. Al menos en Español, porque en Ingles hay algunos bastante buenos. En fin, no será un Crossover porque pienso que sería muy complicado añadir más personajes de los que ya me he imaginado y de los cuales tengo algunas ideas. Pero habrá una que otra referencia.**

**Será como una mezcla de Left 4 Dead 1 y 2(Juegos que si no has jugado, pues no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes). El amanecer de los muertos (Película, 2004), 28 Days Later y 28 Weeks Later(ambas son películas), estas últimas debido a que se explica el inicio de la infección. **

**Así que no tendrán a Zombies lentos y torpes que dependen de grandes cantidades para dificultarles las cosas a los protagonistas; Serán rápidos, violentos y con muchas ansias de carnes. Es todo, gracias por leer.**

**PD: El titulo lo robé,jajaja, de un libro llamado "El alzamiento" que, por supuesto, también es de Zombies. Me ha gustado todo excepto ese final abierto, más que nada porque no creo que haya una continuación, pero si alguien lo sabe por favor avíseme xD.**


	2. Capitulo I

La conversación con Shikamaru fue hace casi dos horas, y Naruto no había vuelto a tener contacto con él desde entonces. Tampoco le contestaba las llamadas y mensajes que le había dejado. Y lo peor de todo, es que en ese lapso de tiempo no había podido avanzar más de cinco kilómetros con su auto, ya que miles, cientos de miles, de autos estaban atascados al tratar de salir de la ciudad.

El ejército había hecho un bloqueo tanto en entradas como salidas. Resultaba intimidante ver a soldados fuertemente armados con metralletas, guantes y máscaras patrullando los carriles repletos de conductores, estos estaban constantemente presionando sus bocinas o haciendo juego de luces para avanzar, pero eran completamente ignorados.

Frustrado, el rubio se bajó de su auto y se subió al techo de este para observar el panorama. ―« ¿Qué demonios?».-Pensó Naruto, entrecerrando sus ojos para ver un poco mejor. Varios metros más adelante, la gente abandonaba sus vehículos y comenzaba a correr. Algunos eran madres y padres que cargaban a sus hijos más pequeños en brazos.

Entonces se oyeron los disparos. Naruto se sobresaltó debido a que comenzó repentinamente, vio que las pocas personas que estaban cerca de él instintivamente se agacharon para cubrirse. Naruto estuvo a punto de bajarse del techo de su auto para hacer lo mismo, pero se detuvo al ver la razón de los disparos.

Había decenas de ellos, cientos, tal vez miles. Naruto no podía contar la cantidad de ese enjambre que se acercaba a toda velocidad. ― ¡Todo el mundo, a sus vehículos ahora!-Ordenó una voz, posiblemente de soldado, que provenía de uno de los camiones militares. Su voz se escuchaba perfectamente por encima de los disparos gracias a un potente altavoz que tenía el camión. ― ¡No es un simulacro, todos resguárdense dentro a sus vehículos ya, ya, ya!

― ¿¡Que crees que haces?!-Le gritó un soldado que se había detenido al lado de su auto. Su voz era apenas audible.― ¡Métete a tu auto, ahora!

Naruto se bajó de un salto y obedeció. Rápidamente todas las puertas se bloquearon al unísono mientras las ventanillas subían. Un minuto después, la marea de muerte llegó hasta su auto. El soldado que le había gritado comenzó a disparar frenéticamente contra los infectados, logrando derribar a al menos cinco de ellos antes de quedarse sin munición.

Entonces fue embestido por otro infectado, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran con fuerza contra otro auto. Casi al instante llegó otro más. El soldado soltó un chillido cuando las feroces mandíbulas se hundían en su cuello, brazo derecho. Filosas uñas desgarraban su ropa y abdomen. Su cuerpo era sacudido violentamente mientras la sangre teñía de rojo la puerta del auto, todo bajo la atónita mirada de Naruto.

La horda avanzaba implacable entre los autos, abriéndose paso literalmente a mordidas. El bloqueo militar se convirtió en una masacre mientras los ensordecedores ruidos de disparos, aullidos de los infectados y gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todas partes. Algunos conductores, presas del pánico, disparaban a través de las ventanillas de sus autos, derribando la única barrera que los protegía para luego ser devorados vivos.

Otro grupo salió de sus autos, dispuestos a huir. Algunos no alcanzaban a alejarse un metro antes de ser derribados. Naruto sabía que el resto no llegaría muy lejos antes de acabar igual. Él en cambio, sacó una de sus pistolas, la cargó y esperó a que intentaran ingresar a lo que se había convertido en su fortaleza. Pasó un minuto, luego cinco. Diez minutos y todo seguía en completo silencio.

Murmurando una maldición, Naruto se arrastró hasta el asiento del conductor y miró por la ventanilla. Nada ni nadie se movía, todo se había calmado. Agarró su mochila naranja y se la puso, luego lentamente abrió la puerta de su auto y salió a la calle. Sus pies hicieron un sonido chicloso al pisar la sangre aun fresca en el pavimento.

Había muchos cuerpos tirados por doquier, algunos estaban totalmente despedazados. Lejos de estar calmado, el corazón de Naruto latía a mil por hora mientras daba pasos muy lentamente. El nerviosismo y el fuerte resplandor del sol lo hacían sudar, no ayudaba el empalagoso olor a sangre que había quedado en el aire.

El ruido de unos pasos a su espalda hizo que Naruto se detuviera. El rubio dio un respingo al ver a un hombre, un poco calvo, delgado. Llevaba puesta una camisa de color azul y unos pantalones vaqueros. No tenía un zapato, tenía toda la ropa manchada de sangre y le faltaba la mitad izquierda del rostro, por lo que se podía ver perfectamente la mandíbula.

El infectado dio un gruñido gutural antes de lanzarse contra el rubio. Este sin dudar levantó su arma y apretó el gatillo, impactando directamente en la frente del hombre infectado, dejándolo derrumbado de espaldas. Un grave error, ya que múltiples cabezas de infectados se giraron a ver en esa dirección. Naruto miró para todos lados, viendo que estaba rodeado por al menos una docena de infectados.

― ¡Ay, mierda!-Se quejó. Los infectados aullaron y se abalanzaron contra él.


End file.
